


Connections

by TheMockingJ3



Category: Layton Brothers: Mystery Room, Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton's Mystery Journey
Genre: Cheesy, Christmas fic, Family, Gen, Kat's touch-starved but doesn't want a romantic relationship, Possible LMJ spoilers, Possible aromantic Kat, slightly late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingJ3/pseuds/TheMockingJ3
Summary: Christmas brings disappointment and joy to Kat.





	Connections

As the cheer and warmth of Christmas arrived, a chill descended over the detective agency. The windows became so icy that Ernest struggled to clean them. He let out a cry of joy, however, the second it started snowing. Sherl complained he was turning into a ‘pup-sicle’.

The snow from the hills spread to central London, dusting the roads like sugar from Lipski’s cakes. This made a slippery journey for Kat on her bike, but she didn’t mind. She had all the more reason to buy winter clothes with money she received from far-off relatives and friends.

All the businesses on Chancer Lane were closed except for the agency. Crime didn’t rest during the holidays, as Alfendi frequently reminded Kat.

Alfendi made an obligatory visit on Christmas morning to give her a stripy jumper (for the third year running). Much to Kat’s delight, he also delivered a letter and a teddy bear from Lucy, who was spending the holiday with her family in Yorkshire.

Kat hugged the teddy and asked Alfendi what his plans were. Apparently, he had to crack an important case back at his office. He wouldn’t be joining them for Christmas dinner at Flora’s that evening.

When Kat gave him a flat look, he insisted there was a backlog of work without Lucy helping him. She didn’t want to argue, so she handed over his present (a case for his reconstruction device) and he went on his way without so much as a hug.

Kat would have spent the rest of the morning holed up in her house if Ernest and Sherl hadn’t come calling.

They exchanged gifts at the agency, which was already decked with tinsel, candles, holly, snowmen and a miniature tree. Shockingly, there wasn’t a strand of mistletoe in sight. Kat aimed a questioning glance at the gift bag Ernest had gotten her. What could it be? A rose bouquet? An engagement ring? A ticket for a romantic getaway…?     

She pulled out a small black box – _Really, Ernest?_ – and opened it to find a silver puzzle piece. It was a charm attached to a silver chain.

“I know it’s simple,” Ernest stammered when she stared at it in silence. “But I didn’t want to get you something too gaudy.”

She had promised to start paying him for his work after Christmas. He must have poured his student funds into this, unless the Dragons had pitched in…

“I… I bought Sherl a similar charm—“

“Thanks for ruining the surprise, Pinstripes!”

“–And I have one as a badge. I just thought…”

“It’s perfect,” Kat sighed. “Now we’re all connected, just like puzzle pieces.”

Ernest’s face lit up. “Would you like help putting it on, Miss?” She nodded and held back her hair so he could attach the necklace.

They stood in silence for a moment; she studied the puzzle piece charm while his hands hovered over her shoulders.

If they were in a Riverside Show or one of Rector’s romantic films, surely this would be the moment she returned his feelings. Even in the murder mystery novels Flora used to read, more often than not, the female lead would fall for her dashing male companion. That was how it worked, wasn’t it?         

How she wished Sherl would kill any romantic tension with a pun. But looking at Sherl now would require moving her head and rejecting Ernest’s touch. She could feel the warmth from his hands in the space above her shoulders.

A part of her longed for him to touch her, just not like… that.  

 _What to do?_ Kat stroked the charm between her fingers. It was cheesy, but sentimental… like something Alfendi would have given her when she was little.

There was her answer.  

She spun around, stood on her toes and caught Ernest in the biggest bear hug she had been saving for Alfendi. A hug that screamed ‘You can get on my last nerve sometimes but I love you’.  

“Thank you, Ernest! You too, Sherl!”

She scooped Sherl up for a hug as well, despite his howling complaints.

To her relief, Ernest seemed to understand. He put his arms around her so that Sherl was squashed between them.  

“Thank you,” he whispered, “for giving me a family.”


End file.
